Nowadays, due to rapid development in microelectronics, it is more complex in designing power systems. There are two main types of regulated power supplies available, a switching mode power supply and a linear power supply. Since the switching mode power supply is more efficient than the linear power supply, the switching power supply has become a popular trend and has been widely used in electronic devices, such as personal computers.